


Did You Take your Medication Today?

by MontyKarl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, M/M, Sex Pollen, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korse traps Kobra Kid and tries some...questionable ways of torture to get him to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Take your Medication Today?

He'd been kicked and beaten, and he didn't talk. He was reasoned with, and he spit in their faces. He was isolated, he slept. They'd had him for three days and with the way the acid rain was moving they only had so much more time to organize a proper take down, and still he wasn't talking. Korse told his Dracs to do whatever it took to find out where the rest of his buddies were hiding, and frankly they were running out of options. So Korse decided to take matters into his own hands.  
____

 

A handful of pills, made to do god knows what, shoved down Kobra Kid's throat. He fights them every second, even after one of them pulls out their raygun. He'd rather die than become numb. They drug him to a new room, it was brightly lit and mostly bare. Bare except for the upright chrome table that he was forcibly strapped to. The Dracs then stood on either side of the door, unmoving.

The Kid had no idea what was going on this time, but he sure as hell wasn't giving any information out for this. Minutes passed in silence, the lights above head flickering once or twice. The room is starting to feel hotter. Kobra's sleeveless top itchy, too tight. He swallows thickly, but his mouth is as dry as the desert.

His head snaps up as the door is opened and Korse saunters in. He steps close in front of Kobra Kid, taking him in. The sweat beads gathering on his forehead and upper lip, laboured breathing, obvious bulge in his worn jeans. Korse smiles, " You're my first test of this drug....exited I see."

The Kid just closes his eyes and tries to stay calm and collected, "What the hell are you doing to me?" he asks, it's slurred and slow coming out. Korse just smiles and snaps his fingers at one of the Draculoids. The Drac moves mechanically to stand in front of Kobra Kid, he's holding a pair of shears and begins cutting away at the fabric clinging to The Kid's skin, making sure to leave a few new cuts. The Kid just shudders at the feel of cold metal sliding across his too hot skin, his mind fogging over to cancel out most intelligent thoughts.

Exposed, he still feels like he's on fire. Every nerve jumping at the slightest breeze of air caused by the tiniest movement. The Kid didn't have a chance to blink before something was placed snugly around his painful erection. Korse rolls his eyes at the whorish moans that fall from his opponents lips.

"Now, now..we've only just begun." Korse tilts Kobra's head up to look him straight in the eye, "You understand what I'm saying right now?"

"Huh..." Korse frowns, turning unto one of the Dracs who'd administered the drugs.

"How much did you give him?" The Drac pulled an empty bottle from his pocket. Korse smiled politely as he straight up ghosted the Drac. Korse turned to another henchman "Dispose of him...I'll see what I can get out of this mess." he gestured to the Kid

Korse sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the Draculoid clumsily pulled the other from the room, before pulling a small remote box from his pocket. "This, my dear killyjoy is where the fun truly starts."

He adjusts a dial and presses down a small button on the control, and a quick buzz of pleasure surges through The Kid. He whines out when Korse removes him thumb from the button and the vibrations stop.

"Oh, you want more?" Korse turns the dial again and holds down the button, longer this time. A scream is ripped from The Kid, trailing off into a disappointed moan when the button gets released.

"If you want any more, all you have to do is tell me what your friends little plans are."

The Kid breathes deeply before muttering a quiet, "Fuck you."

Korse snarls and his lip twitches, he turns up the dial yet again and presses the button. The Kid attempts to stay silent, preparing himself this time, but it's too much. He gasps out, the pleasure turning into pain the longer the button is held down. There's a humming in the room that intensifies, alerting him that Korse turned up the intensity. It burns to the very core and a treacherous sob fills the air when the buzzing stops.

Korse clears his throat, "Know anything yet?" The Kid just grits his teeth, and tries to not focus on his brain telling him about how much he needs to get off. "No?...Not even a name, or a location? I promise to make it stop if you do as you're told like a good Kid."

 

There's silence, so Korse prepares to take this as far as he can. But of course, that's when Party Poison and Jet Star have to break down the door. Jet pulls the trigger fast, and the remaining Dracs are down. Party Poison aims his gun at Korses head, "Don't touch that dial."

Korse just stares in obvious unamusement at the pun and presses the button. That's when Party notices his brother, shuddering and yelping. Korse laughs, a bitter sound, at the expression on Party's face. Well, that was until Fun Ghoul clocked him in the back of the head with his raygun. He chuckled as Korse's eyes rolled back and he fell with a thump.

Jet was standing at the door, peeking out with his good eye, ready to fire. Ghoul bent down and picked up the small box that had been controlling the painful vibrations, looking it over interestedly. Party had rushed over to his brother, and was pulling loose the last strap holding The Kid, who promptly fell in a crumpled weight against Party, pulling them both to the ground.

Ghoul looked over to the scene questioningly, "He alright?" Party just shook his head.

"..Mikey..did they make you take anything? Are you okay? Can you understand me?" Mikey, The Kid hadn't heard his childhood name in awhile. He wasn't really focused on anything but Party- _Gerard_ 's arms around him, holding him safely, touching his skin, he just shudders.

"Names..." Mikey manages to mumble as he wraps his arms around his brother shoulders pressing into him.

"Guys.." Jet warns, "Sounds like the alarms are going off a few halls over, we don't have much time if we're gonna get out of here."

Party attempts to move his brother to stand, but he just groans and burries his face in Party's neck, breathing hotly. "Guys, get going, hold 'em off...I gotta help him."

Fun Ghoul shrugs and Jet sighs, "Make it quick, meet us back at the car." They both exit, and Party listens. He hears his brother's heavy breathing, quiet steps, then raygun blasts and he knows he doesn't have much time.

"Gee...hurts." Mikey presses closer and Gerard works a hand down to pull off the constricting ring, earning a grateful gasp. He shoved it into his pocket, Ghoul would want to check it out later. Sparing that thought he wastes no more time in gripping Mikey, pulling hard and fast. Mikey was loud to say the least, Gerard shushing him and whispering encouraging words. He came almost immediately with a strangled noise that sounded like immense relief.

"Come on Mikey..." Party tried to get his brother to stand, but the Kid's legs were jelly and the want, the need was still there...deep inside. A groan at the other side of the room reminded Party that Korse was still around, and he mustered up his strength to pick his brother up. It wasn't difficult in that Kobra Kid weighed next to nothing, but he was clawing at Party's jacket, mouthing his neck asking for 'more, please..still hurts.'

Party did his best to get them out of the room and down the hall quietly, The Kid's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands fisting in his hair. The halls are hauntingly empty, minus a few Drac corpses courtesy of Jet Star no doubt. Party knows the cameras are on him in the elevator, he struggles to have his raygun at the ready when the door opens, but nothing's there either.

The Kid moves suddenly, awkwardly, overbalancing them. Mikey hits his back on the floor hard, but he has no qualms as Gerard's weight is pressed on top of him. He just moans, the sound echoing off the walls of the hallway, the pressure and friction feels like scratching a bug bite. There's instant relief and instantly itchier as Party stands up, trying to scoop his brother off of the floor.

It's worrying, the quiet, but somehow they make it to the garage. Gerard wonders if the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W is out on a raid. The Trans Am's warmed up and ready to take off, Ghoul helps pull Mikey into the backseat and asks to drive when he sees Gerard get in with him.

"I'm driving Frankie." Jet says, and revs the engine before taking off to get the hell out of Battery City.  
___

Hours later, back at Dr.Death Defying's hide out, Mikey is still fucked up. Gerard's gotten him off two more time by hand and let him rub off against him in the car, but there's only so much he can take of giving his brother hand jobs. Gerard stands from the cot where they'd dumped Mikey in the back room, Mikey immediately reaches out to grab Gerard's sleeve, whining high in his throat. Gerard runs his fingers through his hair looking sadly at his naked brother.

They'd tried to get him into a new set of clothes, of course, but he just wouldn't keep anything on and Ghoul stopped trying after Mikey bit him. "Gee...just...please."

There's a knock at the door and Show Pony rolls in, looking at the brothers. "Need a hand?"

Gerard blushes for his brother who's currently touching himself and grasping at Gerard with his free hand. Show Pony just smirks and raises an eyebrow. He sits on the cot by Mikey's head, and bends over to kiss him, Mikey just turns his head. When Pony touches his chest Mikey shrieks and pulls Gerard's jacket hard enough to make him falls sideways onto his brother.

"Just you." Mikey manages tilting his head back and coming another time, Gerard has to admit he looks pretty when he does that. Pony stands up and leans against the table shrugging and asking. "Can I watch?"

Gerard shrugs back and Mikey leans up to pull a kiss together. Mikey sucks Gerard's tongue harshly into his mouth and pulls and tugs until his brother gets the idea of taking his jacket off. Blunt fingernails scrape through Gerard's shirt and Mikey stops devouring him long enough to grunt, "Off..clothes."

Gerard wants to protest but Mikey shudders fiercely and it worries him, so really he has no choice. Anything to fix this, it was his damn fault Korse caught Kobra Kid anyway.

A few zippers later and Gerard matches his brother's outfit, letting himself be pulled down this time, pressing close, Mikey bucking up, heart beating faster than it ever should. He knocks their teeth together in the kiss, fingers leaving bruises everywhere they grab onto Gerard, needing more.

And Gerard can almost feel it, the blood rushing, everything desperate and messy. Mikey's cock pressing right Gerard's hip, and he screams out from teeth penetrating his neck. Gerard muffling his own noises, sucking harshly, sweat working to keep the friction moving.

Mikey pulls Gerard's fingers into his mouth and that's where the older man loses it, his brother following, moaning around and biting down on the fingers. Gerard pulls them free from Mikey's mouth; who looks sated for once, his eyes fluttering shut mouth hanging slackly.

Gerard stands and pulls his jeans back on before throwing a blanket over his brother and looking back at Show Pony. He just skates past to the door saying, "Nice show." Before leaving.

Gerard sits next to his brother, "I'm sorry I let them take you." it's quiet and Gerard figures Mikey's asleep, but then there's an answer.

"We do what it takes to survive and I'm still here..." There's another knock at the door, it's Jet and he says that tomorrow Tommy's swinging by with supplies. He offers a couple cans of Power Pup, and life in the zones is back to normal. For now.


End file.
